lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death
This monster is listed as a boss on the Fornstrand page... To avoid any confusion I think we should have a separate page for this monster if it is a quest boss like we have for others. I was confused, following a boss link and finding a regular monster here instead... Andrea 10:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Oops, I think that may have been my fault. It's the last monster you face in Kosmosfest, but I can't remember if it's actually a boss or a regular like the rockshells. I'd say for now to remove the listing on Fornstrand until we can get enough information to make a proper boss page (I don't have a handy save, and I can't find that quest in my notes). Ferret37 15:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I did place it as a boss, because you can't get is as a regular monster, as said only during the quest. The quest monster is just a regular one, so I don't think a separate page is needed. So either keep it as a boss or remove it, but not as a regular. - Merthos 17:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :: You can find this as regular on top of Flaumello Tower, what do we usually do with situations like this before? Sarmu 01:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Perhaps on the Fornstrand page we can have it listed under regular but with a note beside it saying only found once during the quest. Either that or put it under a 'quest only' section instead of regular monsters. Andrea 12:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think listing it as a regular is the way to go, even with a note. There are lots of occasions where a boss is accompanied by irrelevant regular monsters that don't appear in the location under normal circumstances, and listing them all would just make the section confusing. Didn't we have a Quest Monsters section at one point? That sounds like the best solution to me. Ferret37 12:59, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh! I didn't realise it was a monster that accompanied a boss, because in that situation it's probably easier to just say on the boss page that it appears with certain other monsters. I thought it was a case of being able to fight the monster only if you're on the quest. Andrea 13:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::lol I finally get what this talk is about, it's about Death in Fornstrand, yea I think put under quest monster would be better in this case Sarmu 13:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's not with a boss, it is the boss, except that it's a regular (no ??? on HP bar etc). I was just saying that if we list it as a regular then we ought to list all the other regulars that only appear during quests. Still think the Quest Monsters heading is best, or just remove it altogether and reference it on the Kosmosfest artice only. Ferret37 13:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) BR data collection Monsters also have a BR wich can roughly be determined by the battle commands: Clean 'em up quick! vs. Drive 'em out! vs. Attack! vs. Act wisely! vs. Don't be afraid to die! Captured In *Flaumello The second path Death can spawn on The Second Path also? --Ngng 08:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm it's either second path or third path. I don't know which though. I'd be inclined to say Second Path since it's the first spawn in the list. This signature was complements of the chef! 09:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm inclined to disagree with the above... I think that entry is actually for the "Kosmosfest" encounter since the BR range is a little too low for the Second and Third Paths. And the drops match up (with the capture at 15% as with all X360 captures) with the JP guide. The records are mostly arranged in a logical manner (areas, story fights, quest fights), the ones that only alter the field encounters are usually just mixed into the "areas" section. Lob Omen hiding in the various Deathclaws in Wyrmskeep happens to be one such example. Deaths should only be found in Flaumello Tower and the Seventh Path. Zephyr 05:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC)